The Princess and the Mouse (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's sixty seventh movie spoof of The Princess and the Mouse. Cast * Tiana - Toddles * Tiana (Frog) - Jerry's Girlfriend * Prince Naveen - Tom * Prince Naveen (Frog) - Jerry * Louis - Tootle the Orange Engine * Ray - Theodore Tugboat * Dr. Facilier - Bowser Koopa * Mama Odie - Bridget * Lawrence - Grandpa Lou * Charlotte - Tracy the Little Engine That Could * Young Tiana - Young Kiara * Young Charlotte - Young Faline * Juju - Kaa * Big Daddy Eli La Bouff - Montana the Big Strong Engine * Eudora - Princess Belle * James - Johnny the American Legend Engine * Naveen's Father - Sonic * Naveen's Mother - Princess Sally Acorn * Dr. Facilier's "Friends" - Chernabog's Minions * Marlon the Alligator - Witch Hazel * Ian the Alligator - Bowser Koopa * Frog Hunters - Koopalings * Naveen's Little Brother - Toots the Red Engine * Tiana's Friends - Shriek and Sheila * Two Secretaries - CatDog * Stella the Dog - Angel the Dog (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Princess and the Mouse (James Graham's Style) Part 1. *The Princess and the Mouse (James Graham's Style) Part 2. *The Princess and the Mouse (James Graham's Style) Part 3. *The Princess and the Mouse (James Graham's Style) Part 4. *The Princess and the Mouse (James Graham's Style) Part 5. *The Princess and the Mouse (James Graham's Style) Part 6. *The Princess and the Mouse (James Graham's Style) Part 7. *The Princess and the Mouse (James Graham's Style) Part 8. Trivia *Tootle will be pulling his three cars and Katy Caboose. *Tracy will be pulling a green car and the Caboose. *Montana will be pulling the Express with a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Johnny will be pulling his mail car and caboose. *Toots will be pulling his seven boxcars and caboose. Category:James Graham Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoof